The present invention relates to a process for the enzymatic regeneration of the redox cofactors NAD+/NADH and NADP+/NADPH in a one-pot reaction, wherein, as a result of at least two further enzymatically catalyzed redox reactions proceeding in the same reaction batch (=product-forming reactions), one of the two redox cofactors accumulates in its reduced form and, respectively, the other one in its oxidized form.